


Chance Encounter

by saint_peach



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Dub Con tho, Omega Canada (Hetalia), Omegaverse, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach
Summary: Alfred is Mr. Popular, the alpha everybody wants. Madeline is just quiet. So when she goes into heat during the school day and Alfred stumbles across her, she doesn't know what she's going to do. Especially when he expresses more than sexual interest in her.
Relationships: America/Female Canada (Hetalia)
Kudos: 44





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Am I out here writing more smut based stories? Yeah, yeah I am. Also a few notes:  
> -Alfred and Maddie are both 17 and seniors in high school.  
> -Consent may seem dubious as Madeline is in heat when it happens but I assure that it is fully consensual.  
> -Alfred and Maddie are in no way, shape, or form related. I do not think of America and Nyo!Canada as related.

Madeline was completely and utterly screwed-- both figuratively and literally. Here she as in a back storage room, cornered by Mr. Popular and Sporty, Alfred Jones. The way he was looking at her made her feel like prey, and in her situation, she was. She was in heat and struggling to keep from baring her neck in submission and spreading her legs. Good lord, the pheromones he was giving off were driving her crazy and she couldn’t help the small whimper that fell from her lips. She averted her eyes quickly when she caught sight of the smirk he was giving her.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” Her breath hitched and she wished she could just melt into the wall as he crouched in front of her. Yes, it was certain, she was absolutely screwed. “It’s dangerous for pretty little things like you to be out and about in such a state. Run into the wrong person and you’re done for.” Madeline tried to shrink in on herself at that. Her legs were shaking as she resisted the urge to part them and let him breed her.

“What’s your name, princess?” He asked, watching her closely. Alfred had to admit, she was one of the cutest omegas he had seen in a while. He didn’t understand how he couldn’t remember ever seeing or meeting her. Which was a shame, considering she would have most certainly been his by now if he had.

“M-Madeline…” Her voice was breathy and weak and Alfred resisted the urge to shudder at the sound of it. He couldn’t help but imagine her moaning his name and her begging him to fill her up and breed her. However, Alfred decided he would wait to fill her with his pups. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t mess around in the meantime.

“Well, Maddie. Why don’t you spread your legs for me so I can make you feel better.” He chuckled as her already red face became the color of cherries. “Don’t worry, princess, I’m not gonna fuck you, just gonna make that ache go away from a little while. If you really don’t want me to, I won't.”

He watched as she bit her lip and continued to look away from him as she spread her legs for him. Her uniform skirt slid up her thighs, leaving her soaking wet panties exposed to him. He licked lips at the sight, excited to see more of her. “That’s a good girl. Take your underwear off.” He instructed, watching with excitement as she pulled them down.

“Damn baby, you’re so pretty.” He purred, moving closer to settle between her legs. He reveled in the squeak she gave when he pulled her close to him. Fuck, she was dripping slick, her thighs shiny with the stuff. He really wished he could bury his dick in her and watch her cum just from being filled. “Spread yourself baby, I wanna see it all.”

The whimper she gave in response as he brought a hand down to spread her lower lips went straight to his raging erection. “You take orders so well, baby. Such a good girl.” The praise had her scent flaring with sudden sweetness. Damn, she smelled like heaven. He took a moment to just breath in her scent and watch her entrance flutter, begging to be filled. 

Not wanting to make her wait any longer, he brought a hand to her dripping cunt and easily slipped two fingers into her, pulling a breathless gasp from her as she clenched around them desperately. His grin widened and he was quick to start fucking her with his fingers. She was so wet and soft and he could feel her walls quivering. He desperately wished it was his cock in her instead of his fingers.

He tilted his hand to press his palm to her clit, beginning to rub it to match his pace. Shit, the moan that came from her was surprisingly loud and her back arched, her hips jerked as if she was trying to fuck herself against his hand.

“God, princess, you’re so hot. I wanna fuck you for real, make you cum on my cock. I’m so hard for you, baby.” He licked his lips, watching as she began to whimper and squirm.

“A-Alfred… fuck me, please…” She pleaded, giving him a desperate look. And as much as he wanted to give in, he knew he couldn’t. At least not yet.

“Sorry baby, if I’m gonna claim you I’m not doing it in the school storage closet. I want it to be right.” Even as he was fingering this girl he had just met, he was still a romantic at heart. And honestly, he had been around plenty of omegas in heat and he had never had this reaction before. It was like he was drawn to her, like she was made for him.

Madeline’s lower lips trembled and she looked like she might cry and he sighed softly. “I know, baby. You want me to fuck you until you can’t walk. You walk me to fill you with my knot. But you gotta wait, wait until you’re in your nest.” He leaned down to kiss at her jaw and neck, loving the way her pulse thundered under his lips. “Can you wait for me? Be patient for your alpha? I promise I’ll take the best care of you.”

She whimpered, clearly wanting and desperate but she gave a shaky nod. “Y-yes… I can wait- ahh, Alfred~” Her eyes nearly rolled back as he thrust his fingers harder, adding a third and stretching her wide.

“Good girl. You’re so good. When we get you home after this, I want you to fuck yourself hard while you think about me. I want to be the only one you think about. I want to be the one who makes you feel good.”

“Y-yes, I-” She cut herself off with a high, needy moan as he pressed down on her clit. “I’ll- I’ll use th-the one with fake c-cum, and I think about you knotting me wh-while it fills me to the brim…”

Alfred growled low in his throat at that. His erection was painful at this point. He couldn’t take it anymore as he unzipped his pants, pulling himself out. He began to stroke himself while he continued to please Madeline with his other hand.

Madeline watched him with hazy eyes for a solid moment before her head fell back with a loud cry as he hit something inside her that had the knot in her abdomen tightening. Holy shit, she had never felt this good. Then again, it was always just herself during her heats and this was so new and so fucking good. She was so close.

Alfred watched with fascination and awe as Madeline tightened around him and came with a choked and silent cry, her hips bucking. A wave of slick rushed from her, soaking his hand and the floor beneath her. Her legs shook and her hips continued to spasm until she went limp. Alfred felt like he might have orgasmed right then and there, just watching her.

“Oh my fucking god.” He pulled his hand away to grab a roll of paper towels from one of the shelves to wipe off his hand and clean up the mess Madeline had made on herself and the floor.

“Let me take care of myself and we can get you to the nurse so you can get home, okay princess?” He asked gently, watching as she nodded. He went to urge her back down to rest when she began to sit up only to stop when she leaned between his legs. One of her hands wrapped around his erection and began to stroke him before she took the tip into her mouth, sucking and licking with sudden vigor and eagerness.

“Fuck, princess…” He groaned, his hand gripping her hair tightly as he resisted the urge to fuck her mouth. How was she so good at this? He cried out loudly as she took almost all of him down, her throat spasming around his cock. Without warning, he blew his load, causing her to gag. But despite nearly choking, her scent flared once more with heady enjoyment, as if she had loved it. Which was so fucking hot. He couldn’t wait to do more with her.

Once they had both calmed down, for the most part, Alfred cleaned them both up. He slipped Madeline’s ruined underwear into her pocket, knowing she likely wouldn’t notice. He pulled down her skirt and made her at least somewhat presentable before walking her down to the nurse so her parents could be called to come pick her up. His heart thumped as she clung to him, breathing heavily. 

Before the nurse asked him to leave, he draped his sweatshirt over her so she could have a source of his scent for the rest of her heat to help her through it. 

As he made his way out of the nurse's office with a skip in his step, he kept thinking about how excited he was to see her again when she came back to school.


End file.
